Rath Smash!
Story Broder and Luna watch from above, as Dragan approaches Grey Rath in the ruins of a building, with Aster in Magnutops armor, White Dragon and Axel hanging behind. Broder: (Panicking) Dragan? Dragan?! Here?! No! This ruins all of my plans! Luna: Maybe not. Luna offers Broder the scepter, as Broder takes it. Luna: Go back to the docks, and use the scepter to regather all of the Dark One’s scattered body. Do so, and you’ll have the strength worthy of the ruler of Asgard, and enough to defeat him. Broder: How did you? Luna: I’ll distract them as long as I can. Broder smirks, as he flies off. Luna raises her hands to her temple, focusing. Aster: Who is this guy? White Dragon: Don’t know. But I like that hammer. Axel: Ugh! Axel grabs his head, groaning. He then turns to face Aster and White Dragon, eyes black. Aster: Oh, great. Mind control. Skurd: Good thing I extended the Magnutops armor over your head. White Dragon: This means Luna’s nearby. Keep him busy. Aster: Excuse me?! White Dragon flies on his one jet boot, going up to the sky. Axel throws a fireball at White Dragon, though he dodges it. Aster goes and rams Axel with his steel shield head, missing him with the horns. Axel flips back, throwing fireballs at Aster. Aster uses the shield to protect himself. Dragan walks towards Grey Rath, spinning his hammer around, the head barely visible from the speed. Grey Rath growls and charges at Dragan, who uppercuts Grey Rath with the hammer, sending him flying skyward. Dragan points his hammer to the sky, as he flies after Grey Rath. Grey Rath comes crashing down through a building’s ceiling, then shoots out the main wall, leaving a woman terrified. Dragan: So, you’re the beast of the city. The transformer. I have to say, I was expecting something a bit more menacing looking. Grey Rath doesn’t move, instead staring Dragan down. Dragan holds his hammer up, the hammer head sparking with lightning, manifesting from within. Grey Rath lunges at Dragan, as Dragan holds his hammer hilt in front of him, Grey Rath grabbing on, trying to pull it aside. Dragan matches his strength, as the lightning electrocutes the two of them, Dragan grimacing and Grey Rath roaring in frustration. Crow and Ishizu come out of the hotel, Crow’s leg good as new. They sees Aster scooting back away from Axel, who keeps blasting his Magnutops shield with fire. Crow: Now Axel? Does that mean? Ishizu: AGH! Luna! Ishizu holds her head, forming a barrier in her head, resisting the piercing darkness. Ishizu: No. I will not, yield! Crow kicks Ishizu in the head, knocking her down. Crow’s eyes are glowing black, as Ishizu gets up, her eyes now the same. White Dragon hovers erratically up towards Luna on his one jet boot. He fires a lightning blast at her, when a mana barrier forms in front of her. Ishizu floats up, firing a mana blast at White Dragon, who forces a barrel roll to dodge. Axel releases a constant flamethrower at Aster, him cowering behind the Magnutops sheild. Aster: Ugh! Skurd! Is there anyway we can go on the offensive without being controlled? Skurd: If all we need is a metal hat, then I suggest Iron Emperor again. Aster: Do it! And have the beak on the hand, not the chest! Skurd: Yes, yes. I was just having fun then, you know. Skurd transforms into Iron Emperor, the iron tuxedo encasing Aster’s body and head. He holds his metal wings up, as he pushes through the fire, swatting Axel back. He holds his hand up, the beak opening and firing a blizzard. Axel takes it, his flames going out. Crow leaps off Axel’s shoulder over the blizzard, diving to kick Aster. Aster raises his other wing to block the kick, pushing Crow back. Aster: You know, I think I deserve a raise for being one of the few not to be brainwashed here. Skurd: If anyone deserves that raise, it’s me. I’m the only reason you’re immune, or even fighting. Ishizu forms a mana bubble around White Dragon, causing it to shrink around him. White Dragon tries to push against the walls to keep it from closing in on him. Luna: Well done, Ishizu. Turn this one who refuses my will to putty. A metal object shoots straight up and strikes Luna in the temple, her gasping in pain and releasing her control over everyone. Ishizu lets White Dragon go before he is crushed, while Axel and Crow stop attacking Aster. Axel: What? Crow: Don’t tell me. Aster: You guys have such weak minds. The darkness seeps out of Luna, as she sways from fatigue, falling off the rooftop. Ishizu catches her, and gently lowers her to the ground. Luna: Ugh. Ishizu? Ishizu: It’s alright, child. It is over. Grey Rath breaks away from Dragan, roaring at him. Dragan cocks the hammer to get ready to swing again, when a car flies at Grey Rath. Grey Rath spots it and deflects it, looking to see the source. Sayer was there, wearing a dark red helmet around his head, it still revealing his face. Sayer: Hello, Yami. Looks like you need a time out. Grey Rath dashes at Sayer, as he raises his crab like hands. He releases magnetic pulse waves, them doing nothing to stop Grey Rath’s charge. The Dueltrix triggers, as it deactivates, reverting Yami. Yami stumbles to the ground, hitting it hard. Yami: Ugh. Dragan: Impressive. Dragan and the Signers all approach, Yami beginning to stand up. Dragan readies his hammer, as Luna runs forward, shielding Yami. Luna: No! Don’t hurt him anymore! He wasn’t himself! Dragan: I should eliminate you as well, mind controlling witch! Sayer: Both of them are dangerous threats. They support humans and hybrids living in harmony. Dragan: And why should I care about that? Dragan stares Sayer down, Sayer taken aback. Dragan: I have many non-powered friends. But the fact that this one can destroy the world with the twist of the device, and that she could control any of you lesser beings. I came here seeking another, but now that I know of your potential, I shall take you out. Dragan goes to swing his hammer, as Yami slaps the Dueltrix down, having drawn and placed cards during the conversation. 8tle speeds in and grabs Luna, maneuvering out of the way of Dragan’s hammer strike. Dragan swings the hammer around, aiming at 8tle, lightning being charged. He shoots the lightning, when it arches up back around, where Aster stands covered in Thunder Log armor, the lightning drawn into the snout. Aster: Ub-ub-ub! You attack one of us, you attack all of us! Dragan moves in and strikes Aster with his hammer, flattening him into the ground. Skurd: Not your smartest move. Dragan flies after 8tle, Ishizu moving to attack. A car flies in the path of her mana blast, being launched and getting caught in the wall of an apartment complex. Sayer smirks, as Axel shoots a fireball at Sayer, who uses magnetic waves to float over it. 8tle and Luna have stopped, around the back of a street corner. 8tle: You okay, Luna? Luna: I am now. My mind, it was such a blur before. I could barely register what I was doing. I’m sorry. 8tle: Don’t be. What’s important now, is the new guy. 8tle dashes out from around the corner, leaning forward as he heads straight at the flying Dragan. Dragan nails 8tle with his hammer, sending him tumbling forward from the collision. 8tle tumbles to a stop, coming into a relatively destroyed section of the town. 8tle reverts, people staring and recording the incident on their phones. Yami: Okay. Now, to repair the damage. I think I have just the alien. Yami draws two cards, putting them back. He draws again, then puts one away. He draws a third time, and content, puts the cards on the blades. Yami: I fuse Clockwork with Guardian Angel. To create. Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He turns into a copper angel, his face frozen like a statue. He has short metal wings instead of hands, his torso being the size of a human's. His lower body is a large dress shaped bell, closed at the bottom like a pyramid, the strips on the bell resembling gems. Clockwork Angel: Clockwork Angel! Clockwork Angel begins singing, the bell ringing and resonating through the city. Dragan approaches to strike, but stops, listening. Clockwork Angel: Imisa (Bell rings) nakikega (Bell rings) nonawot (Bell rings) orokoku (Bell rings) moroda (Bell rings) metemotowikot (Bell rings) uaerufe (Bell rings) totetiara (Bell rings) howimay (Bell rings) odi (Bell rings) hciuo (Bell rings) mami (Bell rings). The damage to the city is reversed, as all damaged buildings, all moved and damaged cars placed back in their original positions, the shattered billboard fixing itself and floats back on top of the building it was stationed on. White Dragon looks down at his leg, where the debris from his jet boot forms around his leg, completely restored and functional. White Dragon: That’s a good side effect. Ishizu: Beautiful. Simply breathtaking. Sayer: Yeah, yeah. Sure. Dragan lands next to Clockwork Angel, who reverts. Yami looks Dragan in the eye, seeing the Rune Eye. Yami: You still want to go a round? Dragan: No. I no longer see it necessary. Luna runs over to Yami, the look of fear on her face. Yami: Luna? Did you hear something? Luna: The Dark One. I could hear his mind struggling to regain itself, and it did. Now, though, I can’t hear him! Yami: Does that mean? Luna: He’s using Broder as a host. His Rune Eye protects him from my powers. Dragan: Broder? He is a fugitive from Asgard. I have been searching for him. Yami: Well, I feel like you’re going to get more than you bargained for. The fluttering of large wings occurs, as the group looks up. Zorc the Dark One, now possessing moth wings like Broder’s, flies towards them. He lands in the middle of the road, cratering it again. In the heart shaped hole of Zorc’s stomach is Broder, his limbs trapped in the darkness. Yami: Just like Gozaburo. Dragan: Broder? Broder: Hello, Dragan! I’m so glad that you are here to see my moment of triumph! I have finally found a source of power even stronger than Halldor! Now, together, me and Zorc will take control and rule all! Darkness seeps to fill the heart hole in the stomach, burying Broder. The only evidence of him left is his Rune Eye, still shining through the stomach. Dragan: His Rune Eye. Which means he still draws breath underneath that cloak of despair. Yami: Hey, guys! It’s time to get in the game here! Yami, Dragan and Luna are joined by Ishizu, White Dragon, Crow, Axel, Aster & Skurd, and Sayer. Zorc: Try all you like, Yami. But this won’t end as it did last time. Once again, I have planned all the moves ahead of you. Even if I did not expect the Rune Eye wielder, or the annoyance of the Arcadia Movement. Zorc holds his hands out, as shadow blobs fall from them. They form to create shadow clones, of Raphael, Kalin, Nightshroud, Marik, Roman, Broder and Luna. The two sides stare each other down, ready for a face off. Yami: To think, I just fixed this city. Characters * Signers ** Yami ** White Dragon ** Ishizu Ishtar ** Aster Phoenix ** Skurd ** Crow ** Axel ** Luna (rejoins) * Dragan * Sayer Villains * Zorc the Dark One * Luna (controlled) * Broder * Shadow Riders ** Shadow Raphael ** Shadow Kalin ** Shadow Nightshroud ** Shadow Marik ** Shadow Roman ** Shadow Broder ** Shadow Luna Aliens Used By Yami * Grey Rath * 8tle * Clockwork Angel (first appearance) By Skurd * Magnutops * Iron Emperor * Thunder Log Trivia * The episode name is based off Hulk's catchphrase "Hulk Smash!" * Dragan battling the heroes, even after Grey Rath's defeat, resembles him fighting Iron Man in his debut in Marvel's The Avengers. * Sayer bears even more similarities to Marvel's Magneto now, wielding his new helmet. * Sayer's helmet will become an important plot point later on. * Bakura becomes Zorc again, needing a host like he did before with Gozaburo Kaiba. However, Broder remains alive thanks to his Rune Eye protection. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Zorc Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Shadow Rider Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Ragnarok Arc